Good Night, my Lover
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Arthur é um pirata que ataca terras distantes... Azar de Kiku. O capitão gostou dele. Sim, UA e sem ideia de summary melhor. O casal é óbvio, né?
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apenas me divirto com eles.

ArthurxKiku (EnglandxJapan)

Avisos: UA, ou seja, universo alternativo. Yaoi, bebidas, piratas..... Não digam que não avisei. Boa leitura, se alguém tiver coragem.

**Good Night, my Lover**

- Yao!

Não podia deixar aqueles três fazerem o que queriam. Tinha de continuar lutando, não só por ele, mas também por seu irmão que enfrentou sozinho aqueles piratas e agora estava caído, com o ombro sangrando. Tinha de defender sua casa e a única família que tinha.

Sacou a espada e foi para cima dos inimigos. Não teve chance. A lâmina se partiu e fora rendido.

_**x**_

O coreano chegou portando uma lança, pronto para ajudar Wang, mas não restava nada ali. Nada além de Yao banhado em sangue e lágrimas. Estava ferido, mas sabia que ele não desabaria por isso: era bem mais forte para ser vencido por um tiro no ombro. Onde estava Kiku? Olhou em volta e não o achou, a única coisa que encontrou foram os rastros da batalha. Sangue – por todo lado – e a espada do japonês quebrada. Não, não podia ser!

- Eles o levaram aru...

O chinês murmurou, imaginando o que se passava na cabeça do mais alto. Desolado, Yao começou a socar o chão, tentando descarregar sua frustração.

Largou a lança e abraçou o menor, querendo consolá-lo e buscar consolo. Agora suas lágrimas caíam junto às dele. Não só pelo japonês e por não ter chego a tempo de ajudá-los, mas por saber que daquele dia em diante o chinês se culparia e viveria indo para a encosta mais alta que dava vista para o mar, só esperando que Kiku retornasse. Até o fim dos tempos, até que sua vida se apagasse. Yao daria tudo para estar no lugar de seu amado irmão ou, ao menos, obter notícias dele. Mas iria esperar... Sempre.

_**x**_

Deveria se perguntar como foi parar ali, mas já sabia.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de que partiu para cima do provável capitão daquele _bando_ e acabou perdendo a consciência. Agora estava preso em algo que parecia um depósito... Havia várias caixas de madeira e barris em volta. E o cheiro do mar... E o movimento das ondas...

Ah, não. Tinha sido capturado. Por quê? Além de tudo, como estaria Yao? Precisava descobrir algo, fazer algo, mas estava difícil naquela situação.

- Ora, ora; veja quem acordou.

Semicerrou os olhos com a claridade intensa que batia diretamente nos orbes castanhos quando a porta foi aberta. Foi só se fechar que conseguiu visualizar devidamente quem era. O capitão, com certeza. Rapidamente fechou a expressão, encarando o loiro que sorriu com aquela reação.

- Vejo que não tem medo. – aproximou-se do prisioneiro, segurando-lhe o queixo, levantando sua face – Gosto disso.

Não sabia o que era pior: não saber o que aconteceu ou estar – literalmente – de mãos atadas.

A boca do britânico juntou-se a dele, tentando forçar uma passagem para invadi-la com a língua. Kiku negou, mordendo com força o lábio do pirata, fazendo com que o maior se afastasse com o gosto de sangue na boca. Porque pior do que não saber e não poder fazer algo, era a humilhação.

Forçado a se afastar, fitou o nipônico com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Aquele japonês não desistia de encará-lo, desafiante. Como resistir a isso? Um sorriso sádico se formou nos lábios de Arthur.

- Acho que preciso lhe mostrar seu devido lugar.

O tom divertido, junto ao sorriso, assustou Kiku, embora não demonstrasse. E nem teve tempo, o inglês desferiu um tapa na face esquerda do oriental, fazendo com que ele virasse a cabeça para o lado e deixando o local vermelho. Os olhos castanhos não mudaram, continuavam a desafiá-lo, provocá-lo; encarando-o de esguelha. Ah, como Arthur gostava daquilo... Tão orgulhoso! E aquele mesmo orgulho seria a ruína daquele asiático. Sentia vontade de destruir tudo. Segurou com força os fios negros – macios, por sinal – forçando-o a encará-lo diretamente. O sorriso maldoso se alargou, voltando a selar os lábios – não sem encontrar resistência - invadindo a boca do menor com a língua. Sentia o gosto metálico tão familiar em meio ao beijo, fazendo-o querer mais. Puxou a língua do menor, entrelaçando-as rudemente.

Kiku não queria, resistia ao beijo. Mexia o corpo, tentando se soltar, mas isso apenas causava mais dor devido ao puxão nos cabelos. Nem as pernas estava conseguindo usar pela maneira que estava sentado. Tentava até mesmo morder a língua do outro, mas isso parecia apenas instigá-lo a continuar. E realmente instigava! O britânico passeou a mão livre pela lateral do corpo do menor. _Ah..._ (aparentemente) tão frágil e quebradiço! Queria dominá-lo, subjugá-lo, marcá-lo e fazê-lo somente seu. Escorregou a mão pela faixa do quimono, prestes a soltá-lo...

- Capitão Arthur! – a porta foi aberta bruscamente, fazendo com que o inglês imediatamente parasse e encarasse o marujo. Era bom ele ter um ótimo motivo para interrompê-lo naquele momento – Navio inimigo avistado!

- Heh, hora de afundar um navio. – levantou-se, sorrindo sadicamente, mais do que quando estava brincando com Kiku. Poderia cortar algumas pessoas e isso era realmente excitante! – Depois terminamos nossa brincadeira.

Avisou para o prisioneiro sem fitá-lo, saindo do local junto ao marujo. Honda não sabia se ficava feliz pela interrupção, enojado pelo beijo ou desesperado pela iminência de uma batalha. Definitivamente, não sabia o que era pior.

_**x**_

Nada se comparava ao campo de batalha, pensava Arthur. Nenhuma mulher poderia lhe dar aquela sensação! Não havia nada como lutar para se sentir vivo. Venceram a batalha e aquilo merecia comemoração. Muito rum para todos!

A noite caía e a luz da lua era a única coisa que iluminava o japonês. Pelo menos não tinham naufragado, pensava Kiku. Suspirou, tinham se esquecido dele. Talvez pudesse deixar de ficar em alerta um pouco...

...Ou não. A porta se abriu e um homem alto, moreno, adentrou o recinto. De início ficara aliviado por não ser Arthur, mas uma luzinha vermelha piscou em sua mente, fazendo todo seu corpo, todos seus sentidos ficarem em alerta. O cheiro de bebida impregnou todo o ambiente e era visível que vinha daquele marujo que tinha o andar trôpego.

- Até que o capitão tem bom gosto... – riu alto, com a voz arrastada, caindo em frente ao japonês – Acho que ele não vai se importar se eu brincar um pouquinho também... É uma graçinha! Gosto do seu tipo.

Encolheu-se por reflexo, instintivamente tentando criar uma distância, sem sucesso – estava preso, afinal! E, além de tudo, aquele cara era ainda maior que Arthur e aparentemente com mais força física. O que agravava era sua situação: sem comida, água ou descanso o dia inteiro, estava esgotado e com o corpo dormente pela falta de movimento. Não conseguia resistir. Só a adrenalina o mantinha acordado. O cheiro do álcool ficava mais próximo, deixando-o tonto. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo o toque rude na coxa, fazendo menção de afastar o tecido. Agora sim sabia o que era se sentir enojado.

E então ouviu algo se quebrando.

Quebrando.

O que houve? De repente não sentia ninguém próximo. Abriu os olhos, olhando assustado para os pedaços de garrafa espalhados ali por perto. Levantando os orbes castanhos, viu que o homem encarava assustado seu capitão que tinha uma feição séria e inexpressiva. Agora sim Kiku sentiu um arrepio de medo. Sem mais, o britânico largou o que sobrou da garrafa no chão, puxando o outro pela gola, rumando para fora do recinto. Empurrou-o em direção a tripulação que já havia se acumulado ali.

- Não mexam no que é meu. Não tentem fazer nada, ou vão se arrepender. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim, capitão!

- Agora cuidem dele antes que perca mais sangue.

- C-certo!

Arthur voltou a entrar onde Kiku estava, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele realmente dava medo quando queria, principalmente usando aquele tom frio. Acendeu uma lamparina e agachou próximo ao nipônico, pousando em frente a ele um prato com sopa, pão e um cantil com água. Lembrou-se de alimentá-lo e quando foi entregar a comida viu aquilo... Acabou que alguém saiu ferido.

- Coma.

Levantou o olhar para o britânico, interrogativo. Arthur achou graça. Mesmo naquele estado, o garoto era divertido.

- Você precisa se alimentar. Vale mais saudável do que morto, sabe. – disse maliciosamente, fazendo o menor corar; acabou por rir, sentando-se ali mesmo – Não sou nenhum monstro, você sabe... Qual seu nome mesmo?

Silêncio.

- Depois dizem que os piratas são mal educados.

Kiku franziu as sobrancelhas. Certo, olhando bem Arthur, se não fosse um pirata, poderia ser um perfeito cavalheiro. Suspirou, silenciosamente. Aquela atitude hostil não ajudaria muito.

- Honda Kiku.

- Kiku... _–chan_? É isso? – olhou o japonês que tinha uma expressão fechada. Não tinha gostado daquela intimidade – Então, não vai comer?

- Se eu conseguisse...

Respondeu calmamente. Chegava a ser irônico, afinal estava se sentindo mais seguro com o líder do covil que o retirou de sua terra e feriu sua família do que sozinho. Era irônico conversarem pacificamente, mas era melhor do que ficar à mercê de qualquer um.

- Ah, verdade. Posso lhe dar na boca, se quiser. – sorriu de canto, arrancando uma careta do japonês – Vamos, Kiku_-chan_. Mas se você prometer não fazer nenhuma gracinha posso te soltar. Apesar de que não conseguirá fugir daqui de qualquer jeito... Estamos em alto mar.

Riu, levando as mãos até as cordas, desamarrando-as. Reparou que os pulsos do nipônico estavam vermelhos, talvez tivesse prendido forte demais, mas agora era tarde. Deu de ombros, voltando a se sentar. As mãos de Kiku penderam e ele rodou os pulsos, fazendo o sangue circular melhor. Aproveitou para sair de cima dos próprios pés, sentindo o familiar formigamento. Timidamente pegou o prato, murmurando um _"itadakimasu" _antes de começar a comer. E finalmente reparou como estava com fome. Terminou de se alimentar em silêncio, embora estivesse se sentindo desconfortável com o olhar do britânico sobre si. Afastou o prato e o copo, coçando a nuca. Só levantou o olhar quando viu pela visão periférica o loiro se levantando.

- Vamos.

Olhou para o inglês, esperando uma explicação que não veio. Teve o pulso tomado e foi arrastado pelo navio, podendo perceber vários homens caídos pelo chão, completamente bêbados. Céus, onde tinha ido parar? Quando caiu em si, estavam em uma parte mais... erma. Sem uma alma viva. Arthur o puxou para dentro de um cômodo e trancou a porta. Quando uma das lamparinas foi acesa, o moreno viu que se encontrava em um quarto, provavelmente os aposentos do britânico, embora não fosse muito visível devido à luz precária.

- Aqui ninguém vai nos incomodar.

Arthur sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do asiático, abraçando-o pela cintura, sentindo que ele ficava tenso, em alerta. Esboçou um meio sorriso, esperando que ele continuasse divertido.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso. Apesar de que seria sem graça caso você não resistisse...

Uma risada cortou o ambiente. Kiku tentava se soltar, em vão. Foi empurrado contra a cama, fazendo com que caísse de costas no colchão e até mesmo a cama macia parecia feita de espinhos. Apoiou o corpo dos antebraços, afastando-se do inglês. A adrenalina fazia com que seu coração disparasse e contraísse seus músculos, tomando uma postura defensiva. Mas não foi o suficiente. O outro estava visivelmente em vantagem sobre o oriental que, naquelas condições, não tinha mais muitas forças.

Afastou lentamente as pernas do menor, colocando-se entre elas, fazendo com que o quimono se abrisse, deixando a pele dele à mostra. Arthur abriu um sorriso malicioso, principalmente ao ver que as mãos de Kiku pressionavam com força o lençol, trêmulas. A respiração do nipônico ficou baixa e chiada, tentando pensar em um meio de se livrar do outro, mas suas reflexões foram interrompidas quando teve os lábios tomados e os pulsos segurados acima de sua cabeça.

Era humilhante ver como o inglês conseguia segurá-lo com apenas uma das mãos. Fechou com força os olhos castanhos, empurrando a língua do outro para longe, mas ele entendeu como se fosse uma batalha e agora tinha aceito o desafio.

Parando de onde estava mais cedo, contornou a cintura do oriental, erguendo-o um pouco da cama. Desamarrou a faixa que prendia a vestimenta, interrompendo o beijo para fitar o outro. Kiku encolheu-se, sentindo a face queimando de vergonha, querendo esconder-se daquele olhar faminto, que parecia desejá-lo a qualquer custo. Já Arthur achava uma graça, parando sua contemplação e começando a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dele. Soltou-lhe os pulsos, segurando firme, embora com certo cuidado, uma das coxas dele, encaixando-o melhor contra seu corpo. O outro braço passou-lhe pela cintura, puxando-o para seu colo.

Sem saber direito o que fazer, o japonês levou as mãos até os ombros do maior, fazendo um pouco de força para afastá-lo, sem sucesso. Sentia a pele queimando com os toques, suspirando baixo com as carícias. Poderia até negar que não queria ou que não gostava, mas seu corpo delatava o desejo. Enlaçou os braços no pescoço do britânico, sentindo a proximidade, o calor que aumentava a cada instante. Arthur agiu sem muito cuidado, desejando dominar o outro a qualquer custo.

O vazio apenas aumentou. A saudade cresceu. Sentia saudades de antes. De sua casa, de seu lugar. Agora não tinha nada. Apenas alguém ao seu lado fisicamente, já que não estavam verdadeiramente interligados. Exausto, o corpo pendeu sobre o colchão e finalmente foi-lhe permitido um momento de descanso.

Arthur ergueu suavemente o corpo, fitando o menor adormecido ao seu lado. Após terminarem, ele caiu praticamente no segundo depois. Não, não estava arrependido ou com pena – não sentia isso – apenas se perguntava como o japonês aguentara tudo. Definitivamente ele era divertido. Ajeitou o lençol que cobriam os corpos, afastando os fios negros que grudavam na face do outro. Beijou-lhe suavemente a testa em um impulso.

- _Good night_, Kiku.

_**x**_

...Ainda agora, não sei como escrevi isso. Dá vergonha. e_e

Mas não, não termina aí. Tem mais capítulos pela frente... Depende de vocês se eles vão ser postados ou não. Se ninguém quiser, vai parar por aí. x.x'

...Reviews, alguém?


	2. Chapter 2

_Vocês já sabem, não me pertencem e é.. Sem muito o que falar. o_o. Boa leitura!_

**Good Night, my Lover**

O nipônico acordou desejando que o dia anterior tivesse sido apenas um sonho ruim. Não foi. Sentia o corpo latejando como se tivesse corrido horrores. Remexeu-se com dificuldade, apoiando-se nos antebraços. Forçou-se a se mexer, gemendo de dor com o menor movimento. Quando se sentou, sentiu certo desconforto. O lençol alvo escorregou, caindo em seu colo e revelando o corpo. Lembrou-se de tudo, arrepiando e puxando o tecido como se quisesse se ocultar.

- Vejo que acordou, Kiku!

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes adentrou o quarto com uma bandeja. Trazia um sorriso radiante nos lábios, deixando o objeto sobre o colchão ao lado do japonês, sentando-se ali. Fixou os orbes no menor que se encolhia. Apesar desse esforço, era inútil: o espanhol via claramente algumas das marcas na pele dele. Além de locais avermelhados, havia rastros de mordidas e arranhões. Tinha de falar algo!

- Wow! Passei aqui mais cedo e você ainda dormia... Vejo que Artie foi com tudo dessa vez! – riu divertido, fechando os olhos – Mas até dá pra entender! Sim, sim. Kiku é fofo! Hahah! Está vermelho como um tomate.

O espanhol, mesmo percebendo a situação do outro, continuava a falar no mesmo tom caloroso e divertido.

- Realmente, eu entendo o motivo dele querer te deixar aqui! Tão egoísta... Não deixou nem que o Francis ou eu víssemos-lhe direito. Mas eu entendo que ele não queira dividir... Fofo, divertido... Ah, se ele imagina que estou conver–

- Francis! Volte aqui, não tem trabalho a fazer?!

- Não enche, Arthur! Já servi o almoço a todos! Você não devia estar comendo, por falar nisso?

- Seu...! Volte aqui! Não entre–

Tarde demais, o francês abriu a porta, entrando no quarto. Sorriu com malícia ao ver a situação, como se aprontasse algo. Sentou-se ao lado do oriental contrário ao de Antonio.

- Francis! Er... Antonio? – franziu as sobrancelhas, parando na porta.

- Até você, Toni? ~

- Não podia evitar! Queria ver direito Kiku-_chan_ de quem Arthur tanto nos falou!

- Sim, sim! ~ Eu entendo. Ele foi mal não nos deixando vê-lo... – voltou-se ao japonês, tomando-lhe uma das mãos, sorrindo sedutoramente; se divertindo ao ver a face do menor se ruborizando – Gostando dos seus aposentos, _petit_? Se quiser, pode ficar no meu quarto! Vou lhe tratar bem melhor que aquele bruto, pode ter certeza! ~

- Ah, Francis! Assim não vale... – sorriu bobo.

- Perfeito! Vamos os três!

Falou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, jogando os cabelos para trás. E então Arthur, que estava apenas observando, não conseguiu mais se segurar. Estava irritado e isto era exatamente o que os dois queriam: fazê-lo perder a paciência.

- Seeus! Saiam daqui! _Agora_!

- Certo, Arthur. – levantou-se e puxou o francês junto – Vamos Francis. Arthur quer ficar a sós com Kiku-_chan._

- É mesmo um pervertido! Esses ingleses... – balançou a cabeça como se desaprovasse a atitude do outro, mas acabou voltando-se para o japonês estático e lançou-lhe um beijo, piscando um dos olhos – Pense na minha proposta, _oui_? ~

- Já vão tarde!

O britânico gritou, batendo a porta após a dupla passar. Massageou a testa com as pontas dos dedos, irritado. Aqueles idiotas sabiam como estressá-lo! Por longos segundos, o asiático não se mexeu, permanecendo com uma das mãos no ar e a outra pressionando o lençol contra o corpo, a face avermelhada. O que tinha sido aquilo?! Eles entraram como um tufão e foram embora como uma tempestade. O loiro riu baixo com a expressão do menor, despertando-o do choque.

- Desculpe por isso. Apenas ignore aqueles idiotas. – suspirou, sentando-se na cama. Nunca mais pedir a Antonio para levar a comida, anotou mentalmente – Deve estar com fome. Coma.

Assentiu em silêncio, tomando um gole da água antes de começar o desjejum. Arthur aproveitou a distração do outro para analisar-lhe o corpo – ou ao menos a parte visível dele. Sorriu de canto ao ver que ele era seu – marcara território. Despertou ao ouvir o nipônico agradecendo pela comida, deixando de lado a bandeja. Kiku olhava em volta para evitar o olhar do inglês e procurar suas roupas. Aquela situação o deixava desconfortável.

- Tome um banho. Tem água e tudo necessário ali, inclusive algumas roupas. Volto mais tarde, então fique a vontade.

Olhou para a porta que o britânico indicou, esperando que ele saísse para ir até ela. Demorou a tomar o banho pelo fato de qualquer movimento doer, mas não podia reclamar: estava até sendo tratado bem! Pegou as roupas previamente separadas, não eram de mau gosto, bem pelo contrário. Bonitas. Um quimono preto com alguns desenhos de flores vermelhas e uma faixa da mesma cor, de tecido leve e fresco. Vestiu o traje, voltando ao quarto e sentando-se obediente na cama, ficando a observar a janela.

Arthur não era um completo monstro, pensava. Ainda sim, queria ir para casa ou, ao menos, chegar à terra firme para poder dar um jeito de enviar notícias a Yao. Ele devia estar esperando. Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos. Era só ser paciente e agüentar firme. Iria ser esquecido assim que chegassem ao continente, afinal só estava ali para servir de brinquedo ao capitão do navio. Logo poderia ir embora, era o que esperava. Resignou-se a fitar aquele pedaço estreito de céu que, por enquanto, era seu mundo. Acabou caindo exausto, entregando-se novamente a um sono sem sonhos.

_**x**_

Arthur adentrou o quarto ao cair da noite. Trazia dos pratos de macarrão e uma garrafa de vinho, fruto dos saques.

- Kiku, vamos comer jun –

Vendo o nipônico deitado, assustou-se. Aproximou-se deixando o jantar sobre o criado-mudo onde guardava mapas e outros itens necessários. Os últimos raios de sol davam ao recinto uma iluminação alaranjada, típica de fim de tarde. Preocupado, o britânico pousou uma das mãos suavemente nas costas do outro, verificando o movimento suave de seu corpo devido à respiração delicada, tão lenta que era difícil perceber. Inclinou-se de encontro à face do menor, encostando os lábios na testa do mesmo após afastar alguns fios, aliviado ao verificar que não estava quente.

Já era noite adentro quando o japonês acordou desnorteado. Nem tinha se dado conta do momento exato em que adormeceu. Sentou-se na cama, coçando os olhos e demorando dois segundos para se acostumar com a luz precária vinda da lua no céu; finalmente conseguindo visualizar o inglês. Endireitou-se, abaixando a cabeça.

- Vamos jantar, Kiku.

Comentou com calma. A refeição foi silenciosa. Até mesmo após comer o silêncio se prosseguiu, causando certo estranhamento em Arthur. Se fosse ignorado, não teria graça, pensava. Serviu o vinho em uma taça, estendendo ao outro que apenas virou a face, recusando. O inglês franziu suavemente o cenho, segurando firme o queixo do menor, erguendo-o para fitá-lo – gesto que não era retribuído. Kiku desviava o olhar, evitando os orbes claros do britânico que não gostava daquela indiferença. Pressionou suavemente a face do menor, encostando a taça em seus lábios, obrigando-o a sorver o líquido. Só parou quando um filete começou a escorrer, lambendo-o.

- Tem que tomar cuidado, Kiku-_chan_.

Falou baixo, puxando o menor pela cintura, colando os corpos e os lábios. Queria tomá-lo completamente para si aquela noite. Afinal, ninguém ignorava Arthur Kirkland.

_**x**_

- Kiku... - chamou baixo, acariciando os fios negros do rapaz encolhido ao lado – _Sorry_. Não devia ter sido tão rude.

Sentia certo aperto ao ver o menor encolhido daquele jeito. Não devia ter descarregado nele a irritação – causada principalmente por Francis e Antonio. Tinha exagerado demais e não tinha desculpas. Suspirou com pesar, hesitante por um instante, mas manteve a carícia e inclinou-se para murmurar ao asiático.

- Aquele de cabelos longos que estava com você... Qual o nome mesmo?

De súbito, o oriental empurrou a mão dele para longe, afastando-se como se tivesse levado um choque, fuzilando-o com o olhar de uma forma que parecia tão irreal para alguém tão calmo quanto Kiku.

- Nem pense em fazer algo! – vociferou, mas a voz foi morrendo aos poucos. Estavam muito distantes, mesmo que pensasse o britânico não podia fazer nada... Nada.

- Calma... Ele está bem, provavelmente. Vi um garoto correndo na direção da sua casa quando estávamos indo embora. E como o tiro não foi em nenhuma área vital, deve ter ficado bem. Então... Não se preocupe.

Não importava se o inglês fazia aquilo apenas para se desculpar. Não importava os motivos dele, foi como se o nipônico tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas. Afundou o rosto nas mãos, chorando baixinho, de modo contido. Então Arthur percebeu que ele estava mais preocupado com a família que ficara do que com ele mesmo. Suspirou com o reconhecimento disso, abraçando o menor, deixando que suas lágrimas molhassem-lhe o tórax. Após longos minutos, Arthur ouviu uma voz baixa e trêmula respondendo sua pergunta anterior – afinal, Kiku não queria ser chamado de mal educado.

- Wang Yao... o nome dele.

- É bem diferente do seu... – pensou, imaginando que teriam pelo menos os sobrenomes iguais, afinal eram irmãos.

- Ah, sim... – respondia tímido, nem sabendo por que estava contando. Talvez precisasse desabafar apenas e, no momento, Arthur era a pessoa mais próxima de si. – Na verdade, não somos irmãos de sangue. Meus pais morreram em um incêndio quando era bem pequeno... Nem lembro direito deles... – escondeu o rosto novamente, fazendo menção de se afastar do outro – _Gomen_, acho que não deve querer ouvir isso...

- Pois achou errado. – manteve o enlace firme nos ombros do menor, mantendo-o perto de si. Abriu um meio sorriso de modo a passar confiança. – Continue.

- H-hai – voltou a apoiar a cabeça no tórax do outro, aconchegando-se ali – Ninguém queria ficar comigo... Então Yao apareceu, perguntando o motivo de estar triste... De início, destratei-o, mas fomos para a casa dele e ele cuidou de mim...

Encolheu-se, fazendo uma pausa como estivesse relembrando-se do passado. O britânico tomou suavemente a mão dele, como um incentivo para que prosseguisse. Era o mínimo que Arthur poderia fazer: deixá-lo desabafar.

- Um dia, nós brigamos... Eu falei que ele estava querendo impor o jeito dele de viver a mim, entre outras coisas horríveis. Voltei para a minha terra... Senti sim saudades dele e queria me desculpar, mas não tinha coragem. Nunca o fiz, para ser sincero... Yao simplesmente chegou um dia, dizendo _"vou ficar com você, xiongdi, aru"_. E desmaiou de exaustão. Ele me parecia tão menor... Desde então vivemos lá. Ele conseguiu o que eu não consegui fazer.

Depois de falar, Kiku conseguiu acalmar-se. Seus olhos fecharam-se contra sua vontade e acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, no círculo dos braços do inglês que enxugou o rastro deixado pelas lágrimas.

- Good night, Kiku...

Murmurou ao ver a expressão angelical no rosto do menor, prometendo que o compensaria.

_**x**_

No dia seguinte, Kiku quem acordou primeiro. Sentia-se mais leve. Desvencilhou-se com cuidado dos braços de Arthur, erguendo o corpo com calma para não acordá-lo. Corou ao ver a face do maior tão serena. Não podia negar que ele era atraente... de boca fechada, ao menos! Balançou a cabeça negativamente, em uma tentativa de afastar os pensamentos, levantando-se de vez. Após vestir-se, saiu silenciosamente do recinto.

Arthur sentiu-se incomodado pelos raios de sol batendo suavemente em sua face. Precisava mudar aquela cama de lugar. Virou o corpo, esticando o braço e tateando a cama. Não encontrou ninguém. Ergueu-se sobressaltado, enquanto olhava em volta.

- Kiku?

Chamou, percebendo que somente suas roupas estavam espalhadas no chão. Praguejou, vestindo-se de qualquer jeito para sair do quarto. Corria o navio inteiro, seus marujos observando-o sem entender. Abriu desesperado a porta do último local que faltava olhar: a cozinha.

- Antonio, Francis! O Ki –

O que era _aquilo_?

- _Bonjour_, Arthur! Olhe quem veio nos ajudar! – apontou o japonês, sorrindo.

- É, ele disse que estava entediado, então deixamos que nos ajudasse!

- _Ohayou_... - cumprimentou timidamente, em parte surpreso pela atitude do britânico.

- Mas isso não é ajudar! – apontou acusadoramente para a dupla – Ele está fazendo tudo sozinho!

Enquanto o nipônico cozinhava, Francis e Antonio... jogavam cartas! O espanhol riu, divertindo-se.

- Eu disse que ele surtaria ao vê-lo cozinhando sozinho! Ganhei.

- Ah, não mesmo! Eu disse que ele viria correndo atrás do pequeno! Empate, no mínimo! ~

- Certo, dessa vez... Da próxima eu ganho!

- Não me ignorem! – irritou-se o capitão.

- Certo, certo – o francês caminhou até o moreno, sorrindo sedutoramente. – Hora de temperar, Kiku! ~

Apesar da pose de bom menino que Francis fazia, não enganava o olhar atento de Arthur que percebeu a mão boba dele se movimentando pelas costas do oriental. Pegou a panela mais próxima e arremessou em um encontro direto com a testa daquele idiota-pervertido.

- O que deu em você?! – protestou, massageando o local atingido.

- Eu vi, seu francês de araque! Fique longe dele!

Kiku ficou apenas a observar a cena, assustado. Antonio percebeu a confusão do menor e, aproveitando a confusão, aproximou-se dele, contornando-lhe os ombros com o braço.

- Não se assuste, Kiku-chan! Eles vivem brigando... Apesar de o motivo nunca ter sido ciúmes, hahah! Só você mesmo, Kiku-chan!

- Ah... Não brinque... – corou, ligeiramente sem graça. Arthur com ciúmes dele? _Impossível_.

- Antonio! – tinha ouvido – Isso mesmo! Não diga besteiras!

- Mas é verdade! Você até está vermelho como um tomate! E – voltou-se ao nipônico, piscando os olhos duas vezes, divertido – Kiku também! Está parecendo um tomate!

Àquela altura, não tinha como o asiático corar mais. Quanto a Arthur, ainda ficava no ar se o rubor era de pura raiva contida ou de vergonha.

- Ah... _L'amour. ~_

- Calem-se! Todos! – gritou, apontando de Francis (que agora estava com um galo na cabeça) para Antonio – E **você**! Saia de perto dele!

O espanhol riu, erguendo as mãos para mostrar que tinha liberto o oriental. Arthur aproximou-se, pegando o pulso do menor e puxando-o para fora daquele covil de loucos. Disse em alto e bom som para não deixar dúvidas de seu pedido. Ou melhor, sua ordem.

- Não se aproximem! Mato quem fizer isso!

À medida que caminhava, era automático: todos abriam espaço para o britânico. Parecia até que o grito ressoou por toda a embarcação – e Kiku não duvidava nada disso. Foram até a ponta do navio, onde Arthur soltou o outro para se apoiar na grade de madeira. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do mar. O nipônico permaneceu meio passo atrás, o olhar baixo por sentir-se sendo observado. Era incômodo, mas foi apenas o inglês encarar na direção daqueles que espionavam que todos se dispersaram. Apesar de cair fácil nas provocações de Francis e Antonio, tinha autoridade. Foi apenas quando viu que encontravam-se a sós que Arthur permitiu-se tomar a mão do oriental, puxando-o suavemente para si, sem encontrar resistência no gesto. Afinal, Arthur era a pessoa mais próxima dele naquele momento, não ia fazê-lo mal. Sentiu os braços do loiro envolvendo-lhe o corpo e não viu quando ele fechou os olhos. O loiro apoiou a face no topo da cabeça do outro, sentindo o agradável aroma vindo dos fios negros. Sem coragem de retribuir ou soltar-se do abraço, Kiku deixou-se ser enlaçado.

- Logo chegaremos, Kiku... – murmurou antes de soltá-lo, afastando-se.

Nos próximos dias, o japonês ficou inquieto. Em parte pela iminência de chegar à terra firme, pensando que não aguentava apenas ver água à sua volta e, de outro lado, pelo fato de Arthur estar estranho. Ou apenas diferente. Ele parou de tocar-lhe do mesmo modo de quando chegou ali, no máximo recebia um abraço carinhoso ou um selo roubado. Não que estivesse sentindo falta! Só era estranho.

_Segundo capítulo, yay~ E respondendo uma review aqui..._

Maiga: _Realmente achou que ficou meio romântico? Não era minha intenção... x_x Mas, sim, foi baseada em um vídeo! _(www. youtube. com/watch?v=1-tTVuLjRlQ) _E o pirata bêbado não era o Antonio... Mas ele apareceu aqui ó! xD Espero não decepcionar. Agradeço à review!_

_Então é isso, pessoas que acompanham :3 Não me deixem na mão, deixem reviews que eu continuo postando, haha!_

_Beijos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aqui está mais um capítulo! __Boa leitura!_

**Good Night, my Lover**

- Terra à vista!

Um marujo gritou ao entardecer. Houve comemoração geral no navio. Inclusive da parte de Kiku que não conseguiu conter um sorriso silencioso, assim como Arthur. A diferença era que o oriental estava com certo receio do que se seguiria.

O navio ancorou e todos desceram. O oriental agradeceu mentalmente a Arthur que lhe cedeu algumas roupas no estilo ocidental, o que faria com que se misturasse com facilidade à cidade. Não achando nenhum dos qual havia conversado quando estava a bordo do navio, despediu-se silenciosamente, virando-se para ir embora. Não sabia exatamente para onde ir, mas precisava fazer aquilo, só que suas intenções não duraram muito tempo. Logo sentiu um peso nos ombros - era Antonio e Francis.

- Vamos festejar esta noite, Kiku!

- _Oui_! Venha conosco, queremos que conheça o Gilbo!

Ia negar, mas estava sendo arrastado.

- G-gilbo?

- É, o Gilbert! Ele faz parte do nosso trio! Mas ele parou de viajar conosco depois que roubou a Elizaveta do Roderich, hahah! Vamos para o _bar_ deles.

Dito isso, nem deram tempo para Kiku retrucar. Puxaram-no o caminho todo até o local que tinha um ar animado e estava lotado de marujos aquela noite. Uma garota cantava em um placo, acompanhada por uma banda, e os clientes eram atendidos por mulheres – e não pode deixar de reparar que, vez ou outra uma saía com algum dos homens. O nipônico não se sentia bem naquele local, mas sorriu para os donos quando foi apresentado.

- Que fofo! – exclamou a mulher, abraçando-lhe brevemente.

- Verdade! Kiku, não é? É ótimo kesesese! – agora teve os cabelos bagunçados.

- Aproveite a estadia, sim?

A mulher saiu, sendo seguida pelo marido. Eram simpáticos, mas agora o japonês sentia-se deslocado ali. Todos estavam entretidos ou bêbados demais para conversar. Ele mesmo não estava em suas melhores condições, visto que o trio inusitado de amigos o fez beber algumas canecas de cerveja. Suspirou, passando os olhos pelo local, não deixando de reparar que Arthur saía discretamente dali, quase como se quisesse passar despercebido. Achando que era impressão causada pela bebida, foi atrás dele, qualquer coisa seria útil para sair dali.

- Arthur?

Chamou e o mencionado parou, virando-se para fitá-lo. O japonês apressou o passo, feliz por conseguir caminhar sem tropeçar, caminhando ao lado do maior. As botas do britânico soavam contra a calçada, ritmados aos silenciosos do nipônico; sendo este o único som – junto ao das ondas e o do vento – mediante o afastamento do bar. Seguiram a praia, algumas quadras depois, parando em frente a uma casa.

- Quer entrar, Kiku?

- É sua casa, Arthur?

- Sim. Fique à vontade.

Mesmo sem a resposta positiva, o inglês sabia que o outro estava deslocado ali: não conhecia ninguém e não tinha o dinheiro do país. Ainda precisava ajudá-lo. Deixou a porta aberta, pela qual o oriental passou, pois tinha consciência de sua situação. Ainda precisava de ajuda. Fechou a porta atrás de si, demorando-se a acostumar com a iluminação vinda apenas do lado de fora da casa. Estava sem graça de estar ali.

- Não quero incomodar...

- Não vai. Como falei, fique à vontade.

Fazendo menção de seguir o dono da casa, tropeçou nos próprios pés, não chegando a cair. Antes de ir ao chão, Arthur tinha segurado-lhe, evitando a queda. Por apenas um instante, os olhos se encontraram, o suficiente para que os orbes ficassem presos um no outro. Mesmo mediante a luz fraca, os olhos verdes brilhavam reluzentes, como esmeraldas; e com este pensamento o japonês imaginou que não deveria ter bebido, pois estava deixando-se guiar pelo outro, sem nem pensar. Arthur agia tão carinhosamente... Não faria mal em segui-lo. Muitos confiavam nele – afinal, era o capitão do navio! – Kiku poderia fazer o mesmo.

Arthur guiou o menor para o quarto, trancando a porta. Lentamente, envolveu a cintura do oriental, tomando-lhe a mão. De início, não estava planejando nada, mas como tinha sido seguido, também queria se distrair um pouco... Nem bebido tinha! Decidiu tratar o japonês bem, não queria magoá-lo. Começou a guiar os passos, como em uma dança lenta. Não precisavam de música, os passos estavam sincronizados e apenas a luz da lua penetrava o ambiente através da janela.

Os passos foram ficando mais rápidos, os corpos aproximando-se como se estivessem se atraindo. Com a mudança súbita, o asiático acabava pisando nos pés do outro, mas este não se importava - achava-o tão leve e seus passos tão suaves que não sentia dor. Arthur estava inebriado pelo aroma dos cabelos e pele do menor. Girou-o uma vez antes de trazê-lo para perto, abraçando-o pela cintura. Não podia resistir àquela proximidade. Simplesmente não conseguia e não queria. Era uma atração irresistível. Arqueou o corpo, buscando os lábios do oriental, sentindo o sabor do álcool que ele bebera, misturado ao gosto natural: adocicado, mas não de forma exagerada. Na medida certa para causar vício. As línguas se entrelaçaram uma buscando à outra com lentidão. Aos poucos o beijo foi se intensificando, com urgência, desespero por aquele toque. Cuidadosamente, o britânico guiou o outro até a cama, onde o deitou lentamente, ficando por cima.

Não houve resistência da parte de Kiku. Sabia que não devia, não precisava fazer aquilo, mas seria a última vez. Se fosse para ser tratado daquele modo, não importava... Não se sentia ameaçado. Levou as mãos que apoiou nos ombros do outro para seu rosto, acariciando-o e deslizando os dedos pelos fios loiros. O nipônico sentia a face queimando à medida que os toques ficavam mais ousados. Suspiros escapavam pelos lábios avermelhados pelos beijos. Arranhava a nuca do maior, causando-lhe arrepios. Então, libertaram-se dos obstáculos, unindo-se, dançando a mesma música sob a luz da lua. Naquela noite, não houve solidão.

_**x**_

O japonês se levantou, vendo-se sozinho no quarto. Caminhou até o banheiro para arrumar-se, saindo do quarto em seguida, parando no topo da escada ao ouvir vozes. Reconheceu uma como sendo a de Arthur, a outra parecia a de uma criança.

- Devia ter me acordado!

- Sorry, Al... Ainda quer os presentes que eu trouxe?

- Claro! – barulho de papel se rasgando – Wow! Obrigado, Arthur!

Aproximou-se da grade para poder ver melhor, observando um menino de no máximo oito anos rodeando o sofá com um aviãozinho nas mãos. Era loiro de olhos azuis, talvez irmão de Arthur, pensou.

- Não corra, Alfred! Vai acabar cain– um estrondo de um suspiro. Caminhou até o mais novo, levantando-o, podendo fitar sua expressão chorosa – Precisa tomar cuidado. Machucou?

- Não! Estou bem!

- Certo. – sorriu, achando graça da expressão do mais novo – Vamos, não chore.

- Não estou chorando! Um herói não chora!

O britânico riu de forma mais espontânea, achando graça da pose do menino, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos. A pose da criança se desfez e Alfred abraçou Arthur que agia atenciosamente. Parecia tão diferente do "capitão" Arthur... O que observava a cena, não pode deixar de sorrir calidamente ao fitar aquela demonstração de afeto. Pelo menos até os olhos azuis fixarem-se nele, curiosos. Viu Alfred puxar a blusa do mais velho e cochichar algo em seu ouvido. Agora os olhos verdes fitaram-no, Arthur sorrindo amplamente em seguida.

- Kiku! Desça aqui.

Obedeceu silenciosamente, parando na sala com certa distância dos loiros. Via o menor escondendo-se timidamente, mas sem deixar de observá-lo. O inglês pousou uma das mãos no topo da cabeça dele.

- Al, este é Kiku. – indicou o nipônico. – Ele vai ficar um tempo conosco. Kiku, este é Alfr–

- Legal! Alguém para brincar! – o pequeno segurou a mão do oriental, os olhos o fitando com uma animação infantil – Eu vou te proteger do Arthur e sua culinária radioativa! Afinal, eu sou um herói!

- Ora, seu! Quer dizer que não gosta da minha comida, é?

Cerrou um dos punhos, de brincadeira, gesto que fez Alfred esconder-se atrás de Kiku.

- Claro que não! Sr. Francis e Eliza cozinham bem melhor!

- Seu pestinha!

- WAH! Arthur malvado! – exclamou ao ver o mais velho se aproximando – Venha comigo, Kiku!

Começou a puxá-lo até a cozinha. Arthur riu baixo, seguindo-os. Aproveitou para aproximar-se do oriental enquanto Alfred ficava remexendo nas panelas, com a intenção de cozinhar.

- Espero que não se incomode com ele. Alfred é bem animado.

- Ah, não ligo. É uma graça. – sorriu, divertido – Seu irmão?

- Sim. Não de sangue... Mas sim!

Kiku ficou surpreso. Afinal, parecia um pouco com sua relação com Yao. Mas nenhum teve tempo de dizer nada, Alfred conseguiu derrubar uma pilha de panelas e dois ovos. Ambos adiantaram-se em aproximar-se dali.

- Melhor eu mesmo cozinhar!

- Não! Eu aprendi, quero mostrar.

Vendo que a discussão iria se arrastar por toda a manhã caso não intervisse, resolveu pronunciar-se.

- Se quiserem, eu posso cozinhar...

- Legal! Eu vou querer!

Alfred comemorou e começou a puxar um Arthur incrédulo para longe. Kiku não achou muita coisa na cozinha, acabando por fazer omelete e um suco de laranja, servindo tudo perfeitamente sobre a mesa. Tanto quanto Alfred quanto Arthur aprovaram seus dons.

- Você cozinha bem! Vai ficar aqui para sempre, não é?!

Alfred disse com o maior sorriso do mundo, agarrando-se à cintura do oriental que lavava a louça. Ficara desconcertado com o gesto do menor. Arthur, percebendo a situação, aproximou-se, puxando o irmão.

- Alfred! Pegue o dinheiro que vamos comprar o necessário para o almoço.

- Ok...

Meio contrariado, saiu da cozinha para fazer o que o britânico pediu. Kiku suspirou aliviado, não conseguiria vencer a fofura de Alfred. Arthur aproximou-se da pia, fechando o registro. Antes que o asiático pudesse falar algo, o maior envolveu-lhe pela cintura, beijando-lhe o rosto que imediatamente ficou avermelhado de vergonha. Sentiu o coração disparar, pensando que aquela mania ainda o mataria.

- Aah! Então Kiku é a namorada de Arthur!

A voz infantil cantarolou, fazendo com que o japonês tivesse de se apoiar na pia. Arthur foi até Alfred, extremamente corado, puxando-o pela mão para fora.

- Vocês podiam casar! Aí ele ficava para sempre aqui...

Ouviu a porta batendo e pensou que deveria ir embora logo. Mas não queria se retirar como um fugitivo, já tinha feito muitas coisas erradas. Mas ao lembrar-se de Arthur tão carinhoso com o pequeno Alfred – e com ele também – sentiu um aperto no peito. Cada segundo que passava ali ficava mais complicado ir embora. Ficava mais difícil dizer adeus.

_**x**_

- Alfred? Arthur não está com você?

- Ele disse que tinha de resolver alguns assuntos, mas que voltava para comer conosco. Vamos caprichar na comida!

- Ah... Hai!

Assim que terminaram de preparar o almoço e colocar a mesa, Arthur entrou pela porta. Alfred saiu correndo de encontro a ele, animado.

- Arthur, bem a tempo! Acabamos de terminar o almoço! Eu ajudei.

- Mesmo? Tem certeza de que não atrapalhou? – respondeu com uma ironia divertida, indo se acomodar na mesa ao lado do oriental.

- Hey! – emburrou, sentando-se em frente ao irmão.

- Não diga isso, Arthur. Alfred ajudou bastante. – riu baixo, servindo-os.

- Certo, certo. Muito bem, Alfred! Assim que tem que ser.

O menor ficou todo orgulhoso de si. A refeição foi feita em silêncio, tirando alguns elogios direcionados ao nipônico, que se limitava a sorrir sem graça e agradecer, causando estranhamento em Arthur. Kiku sentia-se ligeiramente incomodado depois de ver algumas marcas no pescoço do outro que tinha certeza de que não estavam lá antes.

- Agora que terminamos... Vamos brincar. – pediu o menor após arrumarem a cozinha, com a sonolência típica depois de almoçar.

- Do que está falando? Você está quase caindo de sono! Vá dormir, depois brincamos.

- Promete?

- Sim. Não vou a lugar algum por enquanto, Al.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Alfred aceitar e fosse para o quarto dormir. Esperou ouvir a porta fechando para tomar a mão do asiático, puxando-o até o quarto. Sentou-se ao lado de Arthur no colchão. Sem falar nada, prendeu ao pulso do menor uma pulseira feita em prata, com desenhos de rosas talhadas no metal.

- Lembrei de você... O que achou?

O britânico perguntou com um sorriso gentil, esperando a reação do nipônico. Os olhos castanhos brilharam por um segundo e ficou sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Estranhando a falta de reação, Arthur ficou de frente ao outro, segurando firmemente sua face entre as mãos, fitando-o preocupado.

- Tudo bem, Kiku?

- Sim...

Respondeu baixo, corando ao sentir uma das mãos do loiro sobre sua testa.

- Não parece com febre...

- Estou bem, Arthur...

- Mesmo? – recebeu um sinal de confirmação – Que bom.

O britânico sorriu calidamente, juntando os lábios aos do oriental. Abraçou-o carinhosamente, deitando na cama com o menor nos braços, fechando os olhos. Mantinha uma leve carícia nos fios negros, algo que normalmente faria Kiku cair no sono; vindo de Arthur deixava-o constrangido, mas tentava relaxar. Sentiu o carinho ir diminuindo até parar. Quando levantou o olhar, se deparou com Arthur dormindo. Ergueu-se cuidadosamente, prendendo a respiração ao aproximar a face da dele, na intenção de selar os lábios, mas parou no meio do caminho, afastando-se de uma vez. E com razão. Arthur tinha ferido sua família e lhe tirado de sua casa.

- O que estou fazendo...?

Perguntou-se, sem conseguir se entender, murmurando para si mesmo. Acabou desistindo de pensar naquilo ao fitar a face do outro, aproximando-se e encostando os lábios carinhosamente na testa dele. Não devia estar querendo sentir o sabor daqueles lábios. Não devia estar querendo beijá-lo. Mas não conseguiu resistir. Ficou a velar o sono do inglês.

_**x**_

- Kiku?

Coçou os olhos com a mão livre, fitando o oriental que corou. Rapidamente soltou a mão do britânico com a qual brincava, desviando o olhar.

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim... – sentou-se na cama, tentando localizar-se.

- Alfred já veio aqui lhe procurando... Dormiu mais que ele. Vou avisá-lo que já acordou...

- Kiku! – segurou a mão dele antes que se afastasse – Eu... er, obrigado.

Agradeceu sem jeito e o aperto cedeu, deixando o menor livre.

- Não é nada...

Respondeu em um murmúrio, saindo rapidamente do quarto, cobrindo a boca com as pontas dos dedos. Estava com a face completamente avermelhada. Naquele instante, não tinha pensado muito, mas agora...

- Está bem, Kiku?

- A-Alfred?! – assustou-se ao ver o outro, logo voltando a sorrir – Er, sim... Logo Arthur vem brincar.

- Mesmo? Vamos na frente então!

Segurou a mão do maior, puxando-o até os fundos da casa, onde havia um amplo gramado com algumas árvores.

- Pega-pega! Ta com você!

Soltou a mão do nipônico, disparando a correr. No início, Kiku apenas piscou os olhos, não demorando muito a acordar. Começou a correr atrás do menino, só não conseguia alcançá-lo. Já estava ficando sem ar quando foi surpreendido por um abraço pelas costas, tendo os ombros envolvidos.

- E o grande pirata aparece!

- Ah, não vale! – o menor parou, fitando os dois seriamente – O herói está a caminho!

Alfred correu, passando direto pelos dois, adentrando a casa. Voltou dois minutos depois, com um lençol amarrado no pescoço como uma capa e uma espada de madeira. Foi atacar Arthur, mas este simplesmente colocou o japonês sobre o ombro, desviando da tentativa. Com a mão livre, ficou segurando a testa do menor que começou a se debater.

- Não vale!

- Heh... Precisa crescer um pouco mais, Al!

A brincadeira se estendeu pelo resto da tarde, até que não agüentassem mais. O jantar correu calmamente e Arthur colocou Alfred para dormir, sentando-se exausto no sofá, arrancando um riso baixo do japonês.

- Alfred é bem animado, mesmo.

- Com certeza! Espero que não tenha se arrependido.

- De jeito nenhum... Ele realmente é uma graça.

- Que bom que achou. Ele gostou de você.

O britânico inclinou-se suavemente contra o outro, apoiando a face em seu tórax. Fechou os olhos e o nipônico ficou com medo de que as batidas de seu coração estivessem muito auditíveis, pois sentia que ele batia rápido, forte. E Arthur realmente conseguia ouvir, sorrindo ao estar ali, aconchegando-se contra o corpo dele, envolvendo a cintura do menor com os braços. Hesitou no início, mas Kiku acabou tocando os fios claros, acariciando-os com suavidade. Longos minutos se passaram até que o inglês se levantasse com um suspiro.

- Preciso fazer algo. Pode ficar em meu quarto essa noite.

- Ah... Certo.

Esperou o loiro sair antes de rumar ao quarto. Pressionou uma das mãos sobre o tórax, sentindo um aperto. Já sabia o que o mais alto iria fazer. Ia procurar algo com mais curvas para brincar. Não ia esperá-lo voltar. Deitou-se na cama, sentindo o cansaço dominar-lhe o corpo, logo se entregando a uma noite sem sonhos.

_**x**_

- Vai ficar comigo esta noite, Sr. Arthur?

- Claro, será uma honra.

- Amanhã de manhã conto-lhe tudo que quiser saber.

- Vamos?

_**x**_

_...Viva à Síndrome de Estocolmo q_

_Ok, parei. Acho que este ficou um pouco maior... Espero que tenham gostado quem leu! \o/ Provavelmente terá apenas mais um capítulo e o epílogo... Continuem acompanhando, sim? ^^_

_Aqui está a resposta ao review que não foi possível responder pelo review reply!_

Madiie: Mesmo que não gosta? Que coisa! Eu realmente amo esse casal... xD Todavia, realmente me senti com o que li... Agradeço os elogios, de verdade! Mas tente ler outras também, quem sabe não pega gosto? Tem poucas em português, mas com histórias fofas, acho que não faria mal dar uma olhada... Espero que continue a ler e gostar desta fanfic!

_Então é isso, pessoal. Perdoem qualquer erro, não tenho saco para reler direitinho e ninguém faz isso pra mim, então... Mas tudo bem! xD_

_Até a próxima!_

_...Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Uah, aqui está o quarto capítulo! Agradeço a todos que estão lendo. No final tem a resposta aos review. E... ah, só avisando, nesse capítulo tem muito draminha e o Arthur surtando... É. :D" Não me matem._

_Boa leitura!_

**Good Night, my Lover**

Quando Kiku acordou, não havia nem sinal de que o britânico passara por ali. Como já havia decidido não esperá-lo, deixou o café da manhã pronto. Só aguardou Alfred acordar para perguntar onde compravam as coisas para o almoço e acabou tendo de levar-lhe junto. O menor gesticulava animado, enquanto o japonês ouvia atentamente, concordando e sorrindo para mostrar que ouvia. Foram até uma animada feira, onde vendedores gritavam para tentar vender seus produtos.

Alfred ficou todo feliz quando teve permissão para escolher e negociar com os comerciantes. Sentia-se importante! O oriental achou graça e estava despreocupado, já que o menor conhecia aquele local e as pessoas bem melhor que ele. Ocasionalmente levantou o olhar e se arrependeu ao ver Arthur saindo da casa de uma mulher. Ela sim poderia ser a namorada do britânico. _Deveria levá-la para casa_, pensava. Abaixou o olhar, sentindo-se como se tivesse perdido algo. Quando voltou a observar aquela direção, o loiro havia desaparecido e a porta estava fechada. Seria impressão? _Não_. Sabia que não era.

- Kiku, já comprei tudo! Desculpe ter demorado...

O menor pediu preocupado, achando o japonês diferente de antes, mas deixou para lá ao vê-lo sorrir – sem perceber que era forçado.

Voltaram para casa e prepararam o almoço. Por resolução de Alfred, esperariam Arthur chegar para comerem. Por sorte, não precisaram aguardar muito, cerca de dez minutos depois de terminarem de colocar a mesa, o terceiro chegou. O mais novo reclamou que ele tinha se atrasado e ficou conversando o almoço inteiro – só parava quando seu irmão lembrava-o de mastigar de boca fechada.

- Já vai sair? De novo? – o mais novo reclamava na sala.

- Sim... Desculpe Al, não vou demorar.

- Certo...

Emburrou ao deixar o outro sair. Achava injusto! Quando tinha tempo para ficar com Arthur, ele vivia saindo... Foi até o oriental, já voltando a sorrir ao vê-lo.

- Vamos fazer algo, Kiku!

O moreno foi pego de surpresa, fitando o outro que estava o achando desanimado.

- Agora...?

- Sim. Arthur disse que logo voltava! Ele pode ser idiota, mas nunca quebrou uma promessa... Então não precisa ficar triste... – comentou inocentemente ao ver o mais velho abaixando a cabeça.

- Não estou triste, Al. Só um pouco cansado. Vou para o quarto um pouco... Depois fazemos algo, certo?

- Tá...

Deixou que o nipônico fosse. Alfred sentia-se meio tristonho. Sabia bem que Arthur andava com várias mulheres, mas nunca conheceu nenhuma, então não gostava delas por roubarem seu precioso tempo com o britânico. Com Kiku não se sentia roubado – os dois cuidavam de si, podia perceber. Por isso não podia deixar aquele irmão mais velho idiota magoá-lo! Não ia gostar nadinha se o japonês fosse embora.

Já tendo resolvido o que fazer, fez o mesmo caminho que o outro. Subiu as escadas e parou na porta do quarto em que ele estava, preparando-se para bater na porta, mas hesitou ao ouvir um som baixo. Era um choro baixo. Abriu uma fresta da porta e viu o mais velho sentado na cama, a cabeça oculta nos braços. Ele segurava os joelhos contra o próprio corpo. Reconhecia aquela pose de quem está chorando, mas não queria que os outros vissem... Terminou de abrir a porta, adentrando o cômodo.

- Kiku... – chamou timidamente.

O mencionado assustou-se, fitando o mais novo. Rapidamente limpou as lágrimas como se quisesse ocultar um crime, forçando um sorriso.

- Precisa de algo, Alfred?

- Me deixa ficar aqui...

- Claro.

Cedeu espaço ao menor. Tinha desejado que ele não tivesse visto, mas não dava mais para mentir. Ainda mais agora que os olhos castanhos voltavam a se encher de lágrimas. Tentou se ocultar com os cabelos, mas já sentia o rastro quente manchar-lhe a face. O japonês encolheu-se e sentiu os pequenos braços do outro o envolvendo. Alfred também sentia vontade de chorar ao vê-lo daquele modo e não tentou segurar ou esconder, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livres. Como herói não podia fazer nada, mas podia compartilhar da dor do outro.

Kiku nunca, nunca imaginou que poderia doer tanto sem estar ferido. Queria ficar, não queria permanecer ali; amava tudo aquilo, odiava sua situação. Só queria poder decidir.

_**x**_

Arthur chegou chamando por Kiku, mas não obteve resposta. Estranhando o silêncio em sua residência, começou a percorrer os cômodos. Nada no primeiro andar, subiu ao segundo. Alfred também não estava no quarto... E a porta do que dormia estava aberta. Então deveria estar lá junto com o japonês. Sorriu ao ver que tinha acertado. Tropeçou no meio do caminho nos sapatos do menor, mas chegou até a cama sem maiores problemas, assustando-se. Alfred tinha rastro de lágrimas no rosto e Kiku chegava a ter os olhos vermelhos, parecendo ter chorado em dobro. O pirata só não conseguia ver o motivo. Não ficou fora por muito tempo, não podia ter acontecido algo tão sério... Percorreu a face do oriental com os dedos, como se tentando decifrar o que aconteceu, assustando-se ao vê-lo abrindo os olhos.

- Arthur? – chamou baixo ao conseguir fitar o outro, sentindo os olhos ardendo.

- Kiku... Vamos conversar?

Assentiu em resposta, estranhando o pedido. Deixou a cama lentamente para não acordar o menor, ambos deixando o quarto. Como Arthur queria privacidade, foi até o escritório. Pegou uma rosa de um vaso ao chegarem ao recinto, aproximando-se do oriental. Entregou-lhe a flor e viu a face de Kiku ficar tão vermelha quanto as pétalas da mesma. O britânico não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, levando uma das mãos até a face dele, acariciando-a.

- Como sabe, passei a noite fora...

Kiku somente assentiu. Sabia que ele tinha passado a noite com uma mulher. Era óbvio. Apenas esperava que o inglês o mandasse embora, assim não teria mais dúvidas, não teria que escolher – poderia virar as costas sem ter ímpetos de olhar para trás.

- Então... Eu descobri um amigo que vai para sua terra. – o oriental fitou-o, confuso - ...e falei com ele. Se quiser, ele te levará. Ele partirá... – engoliu nervosamente, era... Cedo demais. - Amanhã de manhã.

O japonês deixou a rosa cair, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Tão repentino! Onde estava o "saia da minha casa"? O britânico sorriu com gentileza, alheio aos pensamentos do nipônico, secando as lágrimas que Kiku nem percebeu que corriam. Era a maneira que encontrou de compensá-lo.

- Que bom, né, Kiku...?

_**x**_

Arthur resolveu deixar o asiático um pouco sozinho, achando que ele estava em choque e caso ficasse lá ele ficaria com vergonha (ou simples medo?) de responder. Suspirou consigo mesmo, era mais que claro para o britânico que ele queria ir embora, apesar de no fundo não querer deixar. Ia atrás de Alfred, mas não precisou andar muito, pois o mais novo estava esperando-o na sala.

- Hey, Al–

- Idiota!

Ficou confuso enquanto o mais novo se aproximava. Recebeu um chute na canela, o que o fez saltitar segurando-a devido a dor. Caiu sentado no sofá, fitando o menor com irritação.

- O que foi?

- Você sabe!

- Não sei!

- Não o faça chorar de novo!

- Quem?

- Você sabe! O Kiku.

A resposta foi um murmúrio que Arthur demorou a compreender. O sentido parecia longínquo...

- Como assim?

- Você o fez chorar! Não faça de novo!

Não entendia. Não tinha feito nada errado! Ou tinha?

- Explique.

- Você nem disfarça que sai com outras pessoas! Isso magoa, sabia? Ele chorou por sua causa.

Aquilo foi como um baque para o britânico. Achou simplesmente que o japonês ficou com saudades de casa e acabou chorando. E Alfred vendo, acabou indo no embalo e chorado junto. Isso fazia muito mais sentido, o que Alfred dizia não tinha nenhum! Não merecia as lágrimas de Kiku. O nipônico deveria odiá-lo, esse era o certo.

- Alfred?

- Que foi?

- Quer ir visitar Elizaveta?

- Legal! Vamos chamar o Kiku também! Assim ela pode cozinhar para nós!

- Anh... Ele está ocupado. Vamos só nós.

- O que você fez dessa vez?

- Nada! Não fiz nada! Quer ir ou não?

- Quero!

- Então vamos logo, antes que eu mude de ideia!

- Tá, tá! Já vou.

Resmungou o menor, seguindo o britânico até a casa da mulher.

- Eliza!

- Oh, Alfred! Já cansou da comida do Arthur? – perguntou divertida ao avistar o garoto, sorrindo... até ver o britânico, fechando sua expressão – Ah... Você veio junto.

- Oi para você também. – estava no mesmo estado, irritadiço – Onde está Gilbert?

- Que mau humor! Ele está na sala. Você sabe o caminho. – deu de ombros, deixando o loiro passar, logo se voltando ao menor – Vamos até a cozinha. Vou preparar algo para você!

- Certo!

Esperou que a outra levasse seu irmão até a cozinha para sair em disparada até a sala. Não se surpreendeu ao ver o trio bebendo, agora entendendo porque Elizaveta apressou-se em levar Alfred para outro cômodo

- Ora Arthur! A que devo a honra? ~

- Francis, a casa não é sua!

- Hahahaha! Artie deve ter tido um bom motivo. Venha beber conosco!

Não pensou duas vezes. O britânico adiantou-se em pegar uma garrafa, abrindo-a com os dentes, recusado o copo que o albino lhe oferecera. Colocou-se a beber direto do gargalo, fazendo o espanhol rir.

- Ele está com ânimo!

- Aposto que está afogando as mágoas!

- Kesesese! Aposto que daqui a pouco ele começa a falar tudo!

- Calem-se, seus idiotas!

Berrou o inglês, com as bochechas já avermelhadas pelo álcool. Sim, o capitão de um navio pirata era fraco para álcool. Os três se entreolharam, era _muito_ estranho, mas também _muito_ divertido.

- Oy, Artie! O que houve? Pode falar conosco, somos seus... _amigos_. – Gilbert passou um dos braços pelos ombros do loiro, sorrindo com malícia que era quase palpável no tom de voz. Só Arthur não percebeu.

- _Oui_! Se liberte, estamos aqui para ouví-lo! ~

- Brigou com Kiku-chan? – o espanhol sugeriu, sorrindo largamente.

Arthur não reparou o que o trio pretendia devido ao nível de álcool no sangue, já meio alterado e, como esperado, logo começaria a falar.

- Não fale dele com essa intimidade! – pisou na mesa, erguendo-se de onde estava sentado, apontando com a mão que não segurava a garrafa para um dos três Antonios que via. – Nós não brigamos!

A voz saía embargada e ele voltou a se sentar. Arthur era tão suspeito, pensavam os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Se não brigaram, o que aconteceu entre você e Kiku-_chan_? – Gilbert indagou, dando ênfase no sufixo.

- Já falei para não o tratarem assim!

Cruzou os braços, autoritário. O rubor nas bochechas se acentuou, algo que não passou despercebido aos observadores. Não era apenas pela bebida. Foi a vez de Francis se aproximar, com uma expressão comicamente séria.

- Você o pediu em casamento, Arthur? Não esconda!

- O QUÊ? Não fale besteiras!

- Ué... Então, o que houve?

O francês fitava-o seriamente. Olhando fundo nos olhos daquele idiota, os orbes verdes ficaram marejados. Arthur segurou-se com força nas vestes do francês, pondo-se a chorar, falando com a voz embargada.

- Ele vai embora Franciiiis! E a culpa é minha!

- Meu Deus! O que você aprontou, Arthur? – perguntou surpreso, tentando afastar o outro antes que manchasse-lhe a camisa.

- Eu falei de um conhecido que vai pra terra dele... Mas eu o fiz chorar! Se não fosse isso, ele poderia ficar! – sentou-se, suspirando resignado.

- Você é idiota, Arthur? É claro que ele iria embora! Caso não se lembre, você que o seqüestrou!

- Eu queria me despedir dele... – refletiu o espanhol.

- Quando ele vai? ~

- Amanhã.

- Só nos resta nos despedir! ~

- Eu não queroooo! – choramingou.

- Então impeça-o, droga! – Gilbert se pronunciou.

- É! Gilbo tem razão. Ainda dá tempo!

- Mas ele quer ir...

- Seria legal se ele ficasse e me visitasse! ~

- Cale-se, Francis! Ele é meu. Ouviram? _Meeeeeeeu_!

- Então está decidido! – o albino começou a bagunçar com força os cabelos do inglês. – Você vai _obrigá-lo_ a ficar!

- Mas não quero obrigá-lo...

- Decida-se, droga!

- Conquiste-o! Você tem seu charme... Dá pro gasto! ~

- O quê? – indagou raivoso.

- Calma, calma. Só falar com Kiku-chan, Artie.

- Você acha?

- Sim!

- Antonio... Obrigado! – agarrou-se à blusa dele, voltando a chorar.

- Hey, não chore! Vai molhar minha blusa, hahah!

_**x**_

- O que são esses barulhos, Eliza?

- Não é nada, Al! Acho que vai passar a noite aqui.

_**x**_

_Não digam que não avisei... Espero não ter causado traumas. xD_

_É, pelo visto ficou maior do que imaginava esse capítulo, então dividi em duas partes. Então agora, de verdade, vai ter mais um e depois o epílogo! Acredito que seja melhor do que vocês lerem dez páginas... ^^" Eu sei o quanto é cansativo, mas como seria um em dois (?), o próximo vai sair mais cedo... E também, quero terminar de postar até dia 24 :~ É meu aniversário, aceito reviews de presente desde já, hohoh. /besta_

_Então, vamos responder as do capítulo anterior!_

Madiie: _UHSAHS! Entendo... Bem, gosto é gosto né. :3 Ainda prefiro meu UKxJP mesmo x3_

_Todavia, aqui está a continuação! Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado também... Já estamos na reta final! Não perca xD /propaganda_

AAAAH! Meu anjo x3 _Fiquei realmente feliz (e surpresa) com seu comentário! Nem sabia que você costumava ler minhas fics... É só mais um incentivo pra melhorar! ò_ó_

_Arthur pirata é muito sexy, não podia resistir a escrever algo com ele... e finalmente saiu uma fanfic minha desse casal né? Sempre reclamo por nunca terminar elas... ,-,' (Um dia eu termino!)_

_Infelizmente, o Alfred não vai ter muito destaque nessa fanfic... É só o irmãozinho fofo e mandão do Arthur! Ainda faço uma fic com ele fdp e te dou créditos!_

_E nesse capítulo não tem nenhum rosto "novo", mas no próximo teremos duas aparições! 8D (Credo, me senti falando de pessoas mortas) Ia até ser nesse, mas como achei que estava ficando grande, achei melhor dividir mesmo..._

_A Hungary __**tinha**__ que ficar com o Prússia... Eles são donos de "bar", afinal (deu pra reparar o que é de verdade, acho...). E é uma pequena homenagem a você (?), por isso fico feliz que tenha gostado!_

_E o mistério da traição foi resolvido... Arthur tava querendo mais só conseguir informações... Ele ama o Kiku, no fundo (não tão fundo assim) \o/ E foi só uma mulher aleatória mesmo... Não consigo ver o Arthur com alguma garota, falando por alto assim /hm Teria que parar para pensar para imaginar alguma, então deixa pra lá u_u'_

_Não posso negar que essa relação sadomasoquista é legal... Você me conhece! D Agradeço a todos os elogios meu anjo, fiquei realmente feliz – não imagina o quanto. Agradeço também por me agüentar surtando, por ouvir minhas ideias e sempre me apoiar. Amo você, tenshi. Sempre. _

Maiga: _Finalmente postando! Não demoro tanto, viu? Quando você vê, já tem até dois capítulos!_

_Já falei... Viva à síndrome de Estocolmo –q E é uma boa ideia o Artie trancar o Kiku, impedindo-o de ir embora, mas minha a história já está formada... Mas seria legal usar, pena que não vai dar T_T O Arthur disse que ia compensar o Kiku, esse capítulo mostra o meio que ele encontrou, mesmo não querendo que ele vá... Acho que temos presente a síndrome de lima também. xD_

_Vai ser o típico caso de A Bela e a Fera ~ Eles viverão felizes para sempre e- Ok, parei._

_O marinheiro-aleatório vai ter sua diversão sim... só imaginaaar!~ Ok, parei de verdade agora. Agradeço a review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo._

_É... falei demais, uf. Espero que todos que estão lendo continuem acompanhando, até mesmo aqueles que não se pronunciam (apesar de que eu iria adorar caso o fizessem :3)._

_Aguardem! Mais um capítulo e o epílogo! :D Continuem acompanhando!_

_Beijos!_

_(Mandem reviews, se não o England amaldiçoa você! ~)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ficou menorzinho, pois como falei, era para estar junto com o capítulo anterior... de todo modo, espero que gostem e perdoem-me caso tenho viajado demais._

_Boa leitura!_

**Good Night, my Lover**

Arthur abriu os olhos, sentindo-os doerem pela claridade que adentrava o recinto através da janela. Ainda era cedo, podia dizer que era em torno de cinco, seis da manhã simplesmente por observar o céu, estando acostumado com a vida em alto mar. Sua cabeça latejava, as lembranças vindas em flashes avulsos. Sentia-se um pouco mais tranquilo ao imaginar que Elizaveta provavelmente tinha acomodado seu irmão menor. O britânico voltou a fechar os olhos, na intenção de descansar mais, só que sua mente deu um estalo, fazendo com que se levantasse de súbito. Ignorou toda a dor que lhe atingiu de uma vez – já tinha sentido mais que uma dor de ressaca. Kiku iria embora! _Precisava_ ao menos se despedir (apesar de na verdade querer obrigá-lo a ficar). Levantou-se apressado, batendo na mesa, derrubando uma das garrafas que rolou pelo tampo da mesma, derramando o que sobrou do conteúdo; trombando com o sofá que Francis estava deitado e caindo em cima de Antonio, sem que o dono da casa acordasse.

- _Mon Dieu_, Arthur!

- Está parecendo um cavalo...

- Não encham! – corou em um misto de raiva e vergonha, levantando-se novamente – Preciso ver Kiku antes que ele se vá!

Entreolharam-se e quando iam responder ao outro, ele já havia saído, batendo a porta, o que fez Gilbert praguejar e xingar alto.

- Devíamos segui-lo?

- Que pergunta, Toni! Não perderia isso por nada! ~

- Hahah! Claro. Vamos, Gilbo!

- Que merda vocês hein! É bom isso valer à pena, droga.

_**x**_

O inglês corria o mais rápido que conseguia, ignorando os protestos de seu corpo para que parasse. Seguia em direção ao porto, sempre atento ao mar, as feições desesperadas ao ver que um navio começava a sair. Parou em choque. _Tarde demais_, longe _demais_. O peso de seu corpo, por um momento, pareceu grande demais para suportar, cedendo sobre os próprios joelhos. De repente o oceano pareceu uma barreira, o que era irônico já que ali era seu lar. Em tanto tempo, a única pessoa de quem queria se despedir aparecera e nem pudera dar um _adeus_ decente.

- Arthur...

O francês chamou, tentando despertar o outro. Era inútil. Os olhos verdes estavam presos no vazio daquela imensidão marítima.

- Já vai desistir, Artie? Kesesese! Sabia que era um fraco!

- Gilbo?

- Calado. – murmurou o inglês, raivoso.

- Deveria ir atrás! Está agindo como um idiota. – o albino sorriu, com o tom de voz mais provocativo que poderia ser possível.

- Ainda dá tempo, Arthur! – ajudou o espanhol – Vamos lá!

-... Como?

- Não é óbvio? ~

O francês apontou o navio de Arthur ancorado. Gilbert não resistiu: teve que rir da cara que o inglês fez.

- É mesmo um idiota!

Arthur se limitou a fuzilar o albino com o olhar, levantando-se de uma vez. Foi em direção ao navio, determinado a alcançar o japonês.

- Ele vai conseguir sozinho?

- Aposto que não. ~

- É hora do incrível _bad trio _entrar em ação!

Os três decidiram seguir o capitão que se surpreendeu ao vê-los subindo no navio.

- O que estão fazendo? Isso é assunto meu! Não precisam se envolver!

- Amigos são pra isso, Artie!

- Vai ficar me devendo essa, hehe.

- Ah, vai ser emocionante! ~

- Pessoal... – fitou emocionado os companheiros, mas logo balançou a cabeça, acordando. Foi até o leme, assumindo o controle com determinação – Atenção marujos! Levantar âncoras! Vamos a toda velocidade!

- Sim, capitão!

- Já está querendo mandar em mim, droga. – reclamou Gilbert.

Os olhos verdes miraram o céu. Não seria abandonado naquele momento.

_**x**_

Não queria ir embora daquele jeito. Queria, ao menos, despedir-se de Alfred e Arthur, daquele modo parecia um fugitivo. Chegou ao ponto de cogitar ficar! Aquele mundo tão diferente era agradável. Admitia que não o conhecia a fundo, mas sentia curiosidade de fazê-lo. Chegou a escrever uma carta para o chinês, a qual iria pedir para que entregassem... Mas não era mais necessário. Estava indo para casa... Ao menos, a viagem não seria muito conturbada. Além dele, tinha mais duas pessoas... Só. O nipônico não conseguiu evitar um suspiro, fitando a carta que tinha em mãos. Deveria se livrar dela. Afinal, poderia falar tudo pessoalmente. Tinha percebido que não era bem vindo naquela terra... Se fosse, Arthur teria ao menos lhe procurado para saber sua decisão, não é? Apesar de que provavelmente o loiro pensaria que ele já havia se decidido...

Decidido, levou o envelope até os lábios, beijando demoradamente o papel. Tinha escrito pouco, mas era uma carta carregada de sentimentos, não era fácil se livrar assim dela... Voltou-se ao mar, estendendo o envelope, prestes a entregá-lo ao vento, até algo chamar-lhe a atenção. Algo parecido com um navio pirata se aproximava. Um navio idêntico ao que tinha invadido sua terra. Ou melhor: era o próprio. O que estava fazendo ali? Não entendia!

- Sr. Honda, está se sentindo bem?

A garota apenas viu o japonês pressionando contra si um envelope, estendendo a mão livre na direção da praia. Ou de um navio. Fez uma expressão de dúvida.

- Ué, não é o Arthur? O que ele quer?

Obteve a confirmação quando o vento soprou mais forte, fazendo com que as velas ajudassem a fazer o navio ir mais rápido. O britânico saiu de sua posição, correndo pelo convés até a ponta do barco, segurando-se na grade de madeira.

- Kiku! – falou mais alto para se fazer ouvir – Não se vá! Fique aqui... _Por favor_.

As últimas palavras foram murmuradas ao vento, mas o nipônico conseguiu lê-las nos lábios do britânico. Estava confuso e as lágrimas subiram aos olhos castanhos, mesmo que não fossem derramadas. O que ele queria? Viu o inglês subindo na grade, passando a segurar-se com apenas uma das mãos, estendendo a livre para o japonês.

- Arthur! Isso é perigoso! Saia daí!

- Não! Só se voltar comigo! – disse convicto.

- Eu... posso mesmo... ficar aqui?

O nipônico murmurou sem pensar, fitando o inglês com o olhar trêmulo. Queria ficar junto de Arthur, não importando quantos defeitos ele tivesse, tinha certo carinho por ele. Foi o inglês que lhe tirou do mundo que conhecia, mas em compensação ele também lhe deu um novo mundo. Um novo lugar. Com aquelas palavras, o britânico sorriu calidamente, inclinando a face suavemente para o lado.

- Sim. Este lugar também é seu.

- Arthur... – murmurou para em seguida virar-se para a garota que voltava para seu lado, querendo ver o desenrolar da cena – Meimei, por favor, entregue isso à Wang Yao quando chegarem.

- Anh, certo. – pegou o envelope, repetindo mentalmente o nome para decorá-lo, embora um pouco emburrada. Tinha perdido algo importante enquanto ajudava a diminuir a velocidade do navio.

- Obrigado.

Sorriu para a menor, voltando-se para o britânico. Não queria se arrepender de não ter ficado... E caso se arrependesse de ficar, poderia ir embora, mas antes precisava tentar. Equilibrou-se com dificuldade na grade, aproveitando a proximidade entre as embarcações. Arthur estava estendendo-lhe a mão. Tinha de segurá-la com tudo que tinha. _Só mais um pouco_. Os dedos se encontraram, sincronizados. Um segurou o outro firmemente e o britânico puxou o menor no exato momento que ele pulara. Abraçou-o de forma protetora, saindo do equilíbrio precário de onde estavam.

- Desculpe se te magoei. Prometo me esforçar para fazê-lo feliz.

- Arthur...

Os lábios se buscaram prestes a se encontrar... Mas Arthur se esqueceu de um detalhe.

- Oh, Kiku, _mon amour_! Não se vá! ~

- Oh, Artie...!

- Case-se comigo!

Arthur corou de pura raiva ao ver aquele francês maldito, junto a Gilbert (mais maldito ainda!), fazendo pouco da cena. Certo, tinha sido realmente vergonhoso, mas... Eles estavam exagerando!

- Gilbert! Vou contar para sua mulher!

- Kesesese! Tente! Ela vai querer assistir pessoalmente!

Riu alto, com malícia, passando o braço pelos ombros de Francis. Antonio chegou com um sorriso divertido após encaminhar o barco de volta à praia.

- Hahaha! Arthur está parecendo um tomate. Kiku-chan, falando nisso, passe lá em casa depois que lhe dou alguns!

- Cer–

- Calem-se!

- Kiku, quando se enjoar deste bruto, pode me procurar! ~

O francês piscou de forma provocativa, fazendo o asiático corar, sem graça. Arthur colocou-se na frente dele, apontando para o trio.

- Fiquem longe!

_**x**_

Foi um custo se livrar dos três patetas, mas foi com satisfação que Arthur chegou a sua casa silenciosa, acompanhado do nipônico. Depois buscaria Alfred, no momento seria bom aproveitar aquele momento de paz, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando-se no sofá. O nipônico imitou, sentando-se também, embora com certa distância. Tinham falado tudo aquilo, mas agora não sabia como agir, então os olhos estavam fixados nas próprias mãos sobre o colo, algo que Arthur não deixou de perceber. Suspirou, diminuindo a distância que o outro criou, pousando uma das mãos sobre as dele, causando surpresa no oriental, que levantou o olhar para fitá-lo.

- Não se preocupe, Kiku... – sorriu com gentileza, beijando o topo da cabeça dele – Estou aqui.

Sim, no fundo o asiático sabia que não devia ter medo, mas era difícil não pensar naquilo, apesar de Arthur conseguir a proeza. Acabou por fechar os olhos a medida que os beijos eram distribuídos demoradamente por sua face, até separarem-se por instantes, fitando-se intensamente. Nenhuma palavra era necessária, não naquele instante. Os lábios finalmente puderam se encontrar, dissipando qualquer dúvida restante, em um toque inicialmente gentil e cálido, quase como se fosse o primeiro beijo. E, no fundo, realmente era um recomeço, afinal sempre tinham oportunidade de melhorar.

Por isso, Kiku sentia-se seguro, pousando suavemente ambas as mãos no tórax do britânico enquanto tinha os cabelos acariciados e a cintura segurada com delicadeza. Não havia mais dúvidas do que queriam, o que quer que fosse acontecer... Afinal, sempre poderiam recomeçar e mudar. As pontas soltas sempre poderiam – um dia – serem atadas, juntando o que estava separado.

_**x**_

_Uah... agora só falta o epílogo, nem creio. Não desistam agora, ok? ;-; Se não vou ficar triste... Bem, respondendo à review._

Madiie: Ah, eu tentei fazer o Al algo mais mandão e com surtos de heroísmo... Se ele ficou mais esperto, foi só conseqüência (?) xD

Ganhar a alma? Wow, realmente me senti importante! Ainda acho que não é para tanto, mas se você gostou, fico realmente feliz... Agradeço por estar acompanhando. x3

Quanto à minha fanfic _Linha Vermelha do Destino_, não cheguei a lembrar o nome, mas uma pessoa pesquisou e me passou... Dando uma olhada, parece que é o mesmo mangá do qual eu falava! O nome é **Koyubi wa Amaku Sasayaku**. É uma graça, como falei, recomendo a leitura. :3

Novamente, obrigada por acompanhar e comentar!

_Então, é isso... Reviews?_

_Até!_

_(Comentem, se não o England amaldiçoa vocês.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui está o final... Espero que apreciem! Boa leitura.

**Good Night, my Lover**

- Será que não tem problema?

-...

- Eu tinha gostado do Sr. Honda... – suspirou.

-...

- Não podemos fazer nada além de entregar essa carta né?

- É...

_**x**_

- Você é bonita da ze! Poderia ser coreana! Se largar aquele comilão, poderia arranjar um lindo coreano, o que seria bem melhor!

Meimei estava se irritando com aquele moleque que não parava de falar, afinal só estava ali para atender ao pedido de Kiku, não era obrigada a ouvir um tagarela.

- Comilão?

- Sim! Olhe, o idiota só fica comendo, hahaha!

Apontou o rapaz que comia uma espécie de pão recheado com carne. Aquela foi a gota d'água. A garota deu um soco bem dado no topo da cabeça do maior – mesmo que tendo de pular para tal.

- Não chame meu irmão de idiota!

- Irmão? – perguntou confuso, vendo tudo girar – Não parece! Você é violenta da ze!

- O que disse?

Os dois começaram a discutir quase ao ponto de saíram no tapa. Os gritos eram auditíveis mesmo do lado de fora da casa, o que fez o chinês apressar-se e adentrar correndo o local.

- O que está acontecendo, aru?

- Oi aniki! – cumprimentou o coreano enquanto segurava o braço de uma garota. Realmente saíram no tapa.

- Me solta!

-...

Agora o "comilão", segundo o coreano, estava apontando uma espada para o mesmo, sem retirar o pão da boca. Tinha de verificar a integridade dele... Afinal, era sua querida irmã. Não poderia deixar ninguém se meter com ela. Hong começou a correr atrás do outro que se apressou em fugir, deixando a menina em paz. Meimei agradeceu mentalmente, pois agora poderia falar com Yao – que estava deveras confuso.

- Desculpe a bagunça. Viemos aqui entregar-lhe algo.

Quando visualizou o envelope, largou todas as compras no chão, apressando-se em confirmar. A voz da garota estava distante. Não era necessário ouvi-la, reconhecia aquela caligrafia elegante em qualquer lugar! Era de Kiku. Suas mãos tremiam ao retirar a carta, demorando a desdobrar o papel e começar a ler.

"_Yao,_

_Se estiver recebendo essa carta é porque decidi ficar onde estou no momento. Espero que não me censure. Acho que comecei a gostar daquele que te feriu... Sei que não devia. Mas gosto de estar com ele. Irônico, não? Devo ter algum problema._

_Peço desculpas pela demora em mandar notícias. Agora estou em um lugar completamente diferente. É fascinante! Queria que visse também, mas por enquanto deixe estar._

_Como não quero me demorar muito... Sem rodeios, gostaria de lhe pedir perdão. Perdoe-me pelo dia que te abandonei. Desculpe-me por todas as vezes que não te respeitei e lhe maltratei. Acho que é normal entre irmãos... Mas será que me concederia seu perdão?_

_Agradeço por tudo que fez por mim, _oniisan_. Tente não se preocupar (...)"_

- Kiku...

Yao abraçou a carta, as lágrimas rolando livres por sua face, parando de ler, pois o choro atrapalhava, embora imaginasse que ele contava de como era esse novo lugar. Imaginava também o quanto o mais novo demorou a escrever aquilo. Eram poucas linhas até ali, mas provavelmente o japonês engoliu todo seu orgulho ao fazê-lo. Tudo para pedir-lhe perdão... Mas não precisava daquilo.

_**x**_

"_...Eu lhe perdoei no instante em que fechou a porta._

_Aguardo o dia em que vamos nos rever, aru._

_Wang Yao"_

Lendo aquilo, Kiku chegava a ver Yao trêmulo e em choque escrevendo aquela carta. A grafia estava tremida e em alguns pontos lágrimas manchavam o papel. Sentiu-se extremamente feliz e pensou que o chinês sempre aparecia em boa hora. Naquela manhã Arthur saíra dizendo que tinha sido chamado para fazer algo. Provavelmente ficaria muito tempo fora... Mesmo com Alfred, era inevitável sentir-se um pouco só.

- Kiku!

Estava até ouvindo a voz dele chamando-o... Devia ser o cansaço.

- Kiku!

A voz parecia mais perto, então abriu os olhos para confirmar que estava sozinho. Mas não estava, não mais. Arthur adentrava pela porta e o nipônico reparou que as roupas dele não eram mais as extravagantes de pirata e sim mais casuais, fazendo com que ficasse confuso. Era para ele estar em alto mar! E agora estava ali, sorrindo-lhe com confiança.

- Voltei, Kiku.

- Arthur...?

- Vou ficar ao seu lado.

De súbito, abraçou o inglês. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas preferiu sorrir.

- Bem vindo de volta, Arthur.

O britânico retribuía o abraço com força, como se quisesse protegê-lo.

_**x**_

- O que é isso, Al?

- Doces! Sr. Francis que me deu.

O menor indicou os doces que estavam em um prato. Pegou um que era ligeiramente menor e empurrou na direção do irmão.

- Esse é seu... – pegou outro – Este é meu! – entregou o maior que havia para o japonês, sorrindo ingenuamente após entregar um para cada um como o francês pedira – E esse é de Kiku!

- Obrigado, Alfred.

O oriental afagou os cabelos do menor, sentindo um olhar sobre si. Voltou-se ao inglês, fechando os olhos com um sorriso sereno nos lábios, ganhando um suave rubor nas bochechas. Arthur ficou vermelho, não resistindo e abraçando o oriental pelo pescoço, escondendo o rosto no próprio braço. Kiku ficou confuso, enquanto Arthur murmurava apenas para que ele ouvisse.

- Não mostre essa face para mais ninguém.

- Kiku! Eu vou te salvar!

Então o pequeno herói se aproximou dos dois, chutando com tudo a canela de Arthur.

- AAAAH! ALFRED!*

_**x**_

- Está melhor, Arthur? – perguntou preocupado, retirando o gelo que colocara sobre o roxo na canela do outro.

- Argh, aquele pestinha só está ficando mais forte.

- Acho que é o natural das crianças...

- Talvez.

O britânico deu de ombros, abrindo um meio sorriso para o menor, puxando-o pela mão. Induzido, Kiku acabou por se sentar na cama ao lado do outro que o trouxe mais para perto, abraçando-o de maneira protetora. Carinhosamente, o oriental retribuiu o gesto. Os olhos se encontraram e Arthur sentiu necessidade de falar.

- Você é tudo, Kiku.

O oriental corou, sentindo o coração disparar. Abriu a boca para dizer o que sentia, mas o inglês sabia o quanto era difícil para o menor. Encostou suavemente o indicador nos lábios do nipônico, calando-o.

- Shh... Não precisa dizer nada. Não agora.

Os lábios se encontraram e os olhos se fecharam. Um em busca do outro. Não precisavam de palavras para entender o que queriam dizer. Bastava um gesto para mostrar que estavam juntos. Mais do que juntos, _interligados_.

**Fim**

_**x**_

**Extra! A noite comum de um marinheiro**

Tinham acabado de chegar à terra firme e seus companheiros foram festejar, como de praxe. E, como de praxe, não foi acompanhá-los. Tinha algo importante para fazer. Respirou fundo, abrindo a porta, já sentindo o cheiro de comida no ar. Fechou os olhos para apreciá-la, mas logo voltou a abri-los. Surgiu na porta que dava para a cozinha uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, que sorria com felicidade ao avistar o marido, rapidamente se aproximando e prendendo-o em um abraço.

- Amor! Eu senti sua falta... – logo assumiu uma expressão preocupada ao ver as faixas ao redor da cabeça do marido – O que houve?

- Também senti, Kyoko. – sorriu ligeiramente sem graça, sua mulher não precisava ficar sabendo que tentou abusar de um garoto e como prêmio levou uma garrafada na cabeça... Apesar de que não se lembrava, mas se seus companheiros disseram isso, devia ser verdade – Não se preocupe, isso não é nada!

- Certo... Estou preparando seu prato favorito, hoje! – voltou a sorrir, fechando os olhos.

- Papai! – uma garotinha chegou correndo, juntando-se ao abraço – Como foi a viagem? Vai me contar muitas histórias, né?

A pequena sorria animada, com os olhos brilhando ingenuamente, imaginando as histórias incríveis que o pai tinha trago consigo. Sempre o deixava ir pensando em ouvir várias coisas diferentes.

- Claro, Cherry! Papai tem muitas histórias para contar!

O mais velho disse com certa animação, rindo. _Ah_... Nada como estar com a família!

_**x**_

(*) – não resisti! Tive que colocar essa parte do vídeo. xD

Agora sim, o fim! Ta aí outra coisa que tive de colocar, sobre nosso querido (?) marinheiro que tentou abusar do Kiku-chan. Afinal, ele é um personagem muito importante para a história! Apesar da participação pequena, er... Graças à Maiga, aqui está um pouco sobre ele... Que tem uma família bem normal e feliz! u_u

Agora, reviews!

_Tenshi_: Owh Aguarde, quem sabe um dia venha uma fanfic assim? ;D

Bem, não podia deixar de colocar todos sacaneando o Arthur! Até a Hungary vai nessa, afinal ela é a esposa do Gilbert né... Não deixa nada a desejar! xD E Francis, Antonio e o próprio Prússia não podiam deixar de realmente tirar uma com a cara do Artie sempre que possível. É o natural deles (?). E admito que foi muito divertido escrever essas partes!

Aqui está o final... Espero que tenha gostado, meu anjo x3 Amo você!

Obrigada por ter acompanhado!

Bem, tenho que deixar um agradecimento geral né... Tanto aos que leram e comentaram como aos que leram e não se manifestaram. Espero que tenham apreciado a fanfic! Agradeço a todos os elogios e incentivo! Obrigada, mesmo!

Agora, para não perder o costume... Reviews? ~ Se não o England amaldiçoa vocês! 8D


End file.
